<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Damon Gant and Professor Layton are Twins by ChloboShoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082793">How Damon Gant and Professor Layton are Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka'>ChloboShoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A manuscript from history that describes the shocking conclusion that Gant and Layton are in fact twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Damon Gant and Professor Layton are Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a God is a very desired role, but also a very tricky one. After the death of Hercules, Suez wanted two more sons. The problem was, he wasn't sure who the mother of the children should be. Would they be goddesses or would they be mortal humans? He knew exactly how he wanted both of the sons and he needed to find a goddess or woman to help make his dream sons a reality. When Hera found out about his plans, she volunteered to help straight away. Suez eventually agreed.</p><p>"What do you want in your sons?" Hera asked.</p><p>"In the first son," said Suez, "I want him to resemble me. He will adore the glistening oceans. He will have shiny lightning strikes of silver hair and when get on his bad side, serious thunder will emerge from the ground. He will he cunning and powerful in what he does. No one will ever hold him down. He will be the God of Law and Swimming. I shall name him Damon Gant."</p><p>"What about the second son?"</p><p>"The second son will be a gaming icon," Suez exclaimed with passion. "He is weaker than the first, but stronger. His intelligence will be undeniable. He will have a heart of gold and a diamond brain. He will be much more humble. I shall name him Hershel Layton."</p><p>"I shall help you create both," Hera vowed. She grinned as she believed these two would change the world forever.</p><p>Damon and Hershel were born in a cloud where Hera and Suez tried to keep them a secret. They failed as Damon was kidnapped by his uncle Hades and he taught him how to use his power to full effect. The underworld were impressed by Damon's ability to swim through anything including volcanoes, acid and fire. He passed all the tests Hades gave him without harm. Damon will leave the underworld in 1951 A.D where he will turn back into a fetus and be reborn through Tabitha Gant.</p><p>Meanwhile his non-identical twin, Hershel Layton will remain as a baby up with the gods until such a time Suez finds his intelligence is needed on Planet Earth. When he comes to earth, all his memories with Zuez will be forgotten and he will have no idea that Damon Gant is his twin from another world. His clever nature, golden heart and diamond brain will be with him for all time.</p><p>The twins shall be united once their lives in earth are over. Layton will become the official God of Puzzles while Damon will be the God of Swimming. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>